


Weathering the Storm

by Imperial_Dreamer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Dreamer/pseuds/Imperial_Dreamer
Summary: A bad day leads to an ultimately worse night, Tomalak and Ael discovering that relationships can, at times, be painfully hard, but at the same time, worth the work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story within the series that spawned from “A Risk Worth Taking”.

_"Why did you do that? The one thing I asked you specifically not to do, and of course, you go and do it anyway! I know we haven't had the best day, but Elements, Ael, how can I trust you after this?"_

Ael wished that she could forget those words; the ones that had been spoken angrily to her only several hours ago, by one of the men in her life whom she held so dear - Tomalak. There had been minor disagreements and differences of opinion between her and him before, they were both extraordinarily stubborn individuals and could become rather _passionate_ about their worldly views from time-to-time, but never, not at any point over the last many months could Ael remember a time when she and Tomalak had fought like this.

 _And it's all my fault_ , she thought sadly, staring through their bedroom window and out at the Apnex Sea, the dark cloud cover overhead promising a storm later in the evening, the lavender-tinged waters with their white-capped waves already beginning to swell, crashing violently against the shore. It reminded her of Tomalak's current mood, not that hers had been any better much earlier in the day. That was what had orchestrated the miserable day: Ael and Tomalak had woken with cranky dispositions, the butting of heads beginning within only half an hour of rising.

The clock had barely struck midday when everything moved from bad to worse, Tomalak deciding he would rather spend time tinkering with an electronic something-or-other than joining Ael and Bochra for the midday meal, the young woman rather furious because he had also skipped breakfast and was refusing to talk her. It wasn't long before the agitated coercing had turned into fighting, Bochra forced to come between the two, insisting that the bickering stop. Tomalak had thrown down his spanner in exasperation; he refused to tolerate being scolded like a child!

"I have had more than enough of this," he had exclaimed. "I am going to go on a run."

"So that's a definite 'no' to eating lunch with us, I guess," Ael had grumbled, Bochra stepping in before Tomalak could erupt further in anger.

"A run is a good idea," Bochra agreed. "Exertion can often aid in relieving stress and has been known to help calm inner turbulence."

"I wouldn't count on it this time," Tomalak stated, turning back to notice Ael staring down at the device that he had been so painstakingly working on for the better part of the morning. "And you," he continued, jabbing a finger at this wife-to-be, "do not even _think_ about messing with my tools or my project. I have spent far too many hours on it for it to end up carelessly ruined."

"She is coming back into the house with me," Bochra said before Ael had been able to work up a smart reply. "Go for your run, Tomalak."

Without another word Tomalak had pushed past both Bochra and Ael, going inside the house long enough to change clothing for his run and was sprinting down the shoreline before either Ael or Bochra had taken their places at the table. Mealtime had been abnormally silent, Ael picking at her food rather than eating it and refusing to say more than two words at a time to Bochra, who was beginning to feel exhaustion from the already long day, weighing him down. Ael excused herself without finishing her meal, telling Bochra that she was going to step outside for some air, and then she was going to lie down and see if a nap wouldn't fix her sorry excuse for a mood.

Ael's time outside had quickly turned into her shuffling down to Tomalak's private work shed, poking around his various projects for no other reason than to go against what he had told her not to do in the first place. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and she honestly hadn’t meant to break anything. A single misstep that saw her stumbling forwards was what caused the catastrophe; a spanner lying on the floor caught Ael’s foot and she stumbled forward, managing to catch herself by grabbing onto the table, the one that held Tomalak's most valued project. The table jerked violently to the right, nearly toppling over before Ael could right herself, the young woman watching in horror as the project slid off the table and to the hard ground below.

Without a word she picked up the device and the pieces that had come detached in the fall, her earlier anger melting away, quickly replaced by anxiety and fear as she hastily tried to piece the object back together again. It was not meant to be, Ael placing the object back on the table and then covering it with a grease-stained towel that she found nearby, hurrying away and back into the house, scurrying by Bochra who could tell that something was suddenly very wrong.

Bochra had gently cornered her in the bedroom, Ael blurting out what had happened, begging Bochra to see if maybe he could fix the accidental damage that had occurred to Tomalak's project down in his work room. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do; he simply wasn't an engineer, not like what Tomalak had once studied to be before drastically changing his career path once he had entered the service. There was nothing to be done but wait for Tomalak's return, Bochra promising Ael that he would handle it, that everything would be all right, but 'all right' was the last thing the situation had spiraled into once Tomalak had come through the front door.

Bochra had tried, dutifully, to make Tomalak see reason, attempting to tell him that it had been an unfortunate accident, to remain calm and think twice before saying something he would later regret.

"How was this any accident?" he'd yelled, Ael able to hear him clearly all the way into the house. "This poor thing looks like it was thrown halfway across the room!"

"She tripped, Tomalak," she heard Bochra attempt to explain, "Over a spanner that you had thrown on the ground."

"More like she knocked it there when she came through my workroom; I do not carelessly toss my tools about, Bochra,” he continued, momentarily forgetting about the spanner he had earlier tossed to the floor in anger. “Now, did you see her trip?"

"No, but…"

"Then your argument is invalid. You saw the way she was staring at my projects before you took her back inside."

"Oh for Element sakes, Tomalak!"

"Even if it was accidental, she should not have been down here! And tripping into the table does not explain why this device over here is missing one of its components, which it had before I left to go running."

Ael had ducked back inside the home, uncertain what she should do, Tomalak making his way inside within another few minutes, the expression on his face one of the angriest she had ever seen. He had loudly confronted her, Ael unable to respond in more than panicked stammers at first, desperately beseeching him to believe that the broken device had been an accident, though the other had not, and that she was sorry. The admission has only brought forth further upset, Tomalak wondering how he was supposed to trust her anymore, Ael unable to provide an answer and fleeing to the bedroom, locking herself inside.

And that's where she had been ever since.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do when it's time for -" A soft rapping on the door interrupted her, Ael sighing and allowing her gaze to fall on the clock on the nightstand beside her, just after nineteenth hour; dinner time. With almost exaggerated slowness Ael got to her feet and headed towards the bedroom door, opening it to find an anxious Bochra on the other side of it. "I'm not hungry, Boc," Ael whispered.

Bochra reached out to her, gently holding her against him in a loving embrace, his gift of touch telepathy granting him immediate insight to the many emotions and concerns that were surging through her thoughts. "Oh, e'lev," he whispered into her hair, holding her tighter, closing his eyes against the chaos that he could feel resonating within her consciousness. She was frightened and uncertain; regretful and anxious, almost convinced that Tomalak wanted nothing more to do with her; even though Bochra was holding her close, Ael felt a sense of painful loneliness. It pained Bochra to feel such startlingly raw emotions in his beloved, Ael refusing to leave the security of his arms for many minutes, the only reason she finally pulled away being that she heard Tomalak come into the house at last.

"It will be all right, my angel," Bochra soothed gently.

"How do you know?" Ael asked her tone raspy and thick.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her from the room, Ael coming eye-to-eye with Tomalak for the first time in many hours, his expression still very much tense and angry when he gazed at her. "Are you going to be joining us for evening meal, Tomalak?" Bochra questioned calmly, Ael squeezing his hand tightly for reassurance.

Tomalak nodded once in reply before heading to the washroom to cleanse his hands, and then to the bedroom to change his clothing from the grease that had steadily been accumulating from his tinkering down in his workroom over the past several hours. Ael's heart was heavy as she watched him go, scarcely unable to comprehend what was happening. Their relationship was also still in its trial stages and that worried Ael more than she could say; what if this was the instance that Tomalak said 'to hell with it,' turning away from her and Bochra both?

It was painful to think about, but that was all Ael found she could do, her expression one of great sadness during the entirety of evening meal, a time in which she kept her head low, her thoughts to herself, and the majority of her meal on her plate. The miserable feelings were too much to bear, Ael glancing up to meet a still irritated stare from Tomalak, and then quickly lowering her eyes once again, certain that he no longer loved her. Once Tomalak had finished the majority of his meal he pushed back his chair and stood, preparing to leave the dining room without uttering a word to either of the table's other occupants, Ael daring to catch his arm when he moved past her spot at the table.

"Toma, wait," she said softly, feeling her anxiety levels rising when Tomalak stared down at her in a very unforgiving way. It truly seemed like he no longer cared for her, his callous way of responding forcing those thoughts deeper still.

"Remove your hand at once," he said coldly, Ael withdrawing her hand shakily, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed to Bochra for assistance. "And the next time you address me, you will do so properly."

"I - okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Bochra could only stare wide-eyed at Tomalak, the other man turning away and retreating down the hallway and into the bedroom, the sound of the door slamming causing Ael to wince.

"Ael, I am so very sorry," Bochra began, placing his hands over hers. "Tomalak should not be behaving this way towards you; it is unacceptable."

"He doesn't love me anymore, Bochra," she sniffled. "I think you were right from the start of it all: he just wanted what he couldn't have."

Bochra could scarcely believe the words that Ael said, her thoughts were swirling with uncharacteristic despondency, her heart aching for a love that she was so sure she'd lost. It was true that Bochra had been having some difficulties with their arrangement at first, though lately, everything had been running much more smoothly between them, at least…up until this morning. Even so, he couldn't believe that Tomalak hated her, not because of what had transpired over the course of a single day, not when he loved her more than life itself.

"That isn't true, Ael," he said, Ael staring into him with emotion raining down her cheeks.

"It _is_ true," she insisted. "And it's _my_ fault."

"Tomalak isn’t blameless in this, Ael."

"If I hadn't gone into his private workroom to poke at this and prod at that, then I would never have tripped over that spanner and damaged one of Toma's projects. If I hadn't damaged it, then he wouldn't be so angry with me. If I could fix it, Bochra, I would; I swear I would fix it."

"I know that to be true," he said, lifting one of his hands from the table to wipe her tears away. "I know it will not be an easy matter, but we should try and soothe the hurt that both you and Tomalak are feeling."

"Are you sure? You know that if he doesn't want to talk to someone about something -"

"I am certain I can make him listen to reason."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Everything will be all right, e'lev. I'll be beside you the entire time."

Ael nodded quietly, preparing to push her chair back when the sound of something slamming against the wall in the bedroom grabbed her attention, her blood turned cold as she traded glances with Bochra. Immediately, fear overrode her desire to fix the situation and she stayed seated, refusing to move from the table. Tomalak's mood was definitely volatile and she didn't want to accidentally set him off further by saying something he might not want to hear.

"I'd rather not, Bochra," she said worriedly. "Tomalak sounds really upset right now and I-I don't want to be in his way."

"Ael?" Bochra question surprised yet puzzled. "Tomalak may be upset, and may have difficulties settling his temper, but he would never, ever harm you."

"He just sounds so mad."

"Ael, listen to me," Bochra said, cupping her face and re-directing her eyes to his. "Tomalak may be angry, even resorting to behaving like a child and throwing something to punctuate just how upset he is, but one thing I know for certain is that he would never harm you.”

"I-I'm just nervous, Bochra," she rasped. "Could you, you know?”

"I will speak to him first, all right?" Ael nodded. "I love you very much, Ael, and I know Tomalak does as well, even though he is doing a horrible job showing you at the moment. I want you to stay here and wait for my return. I should not be long."

Hesitantly Ael agreed, her hands resting shakily in her lap and her gaze following Bochra until she could no longer see him. Curiosity soon got the better of her and she stood, quietly, cautiously making her way to the beginning of the hallway to listen to the voices that were floating down to her.

"We need to discuss this situation, Tomalak."

"There is nothing to discuss," Tomalak insisted, his tone hard.

"I very much disagree," Bochra returned. "Ael is very distressed, Tomalak, and I do not like seeing her in such a state, nor do I care for seeing you so upset that you feel you must resort to throwing objects like a toddler in the throes of a tantrum. Ael is convinced that you hate her. She wants to make amends, but you must allow her the chance. Behaving so coldly towards her isn't helping. She admits that she made a mistake; why can you not admit the same and forgive her?"

Tomalak was silent for many moments, his jaw clenching tightly as he stared through the window, the rain finally beginning to fall. No, of course, he didn't hate Ael, but he was still so angry with her! And apologizing, admitting that he had committed an error against another? If there was one thing that Tomalak hated, even feared,  it was being wrong; vulnerability was something else he didn’t quite care for the taste of.

"Your silence is confusing," Bochra said quietly, stepping forwards, Tomalak stepping away, warily eyeing the hand that was slowly stretching towards his shoulder.

"Do not even _think_ about it," Tomalak growled, Bochra withdrawing his hand. "Do not even think of attempting to tap into my thoughts."

"Are you afraid what I may find?" he asked seriously.

"Of course not! My thoughts are simply my business and no one else's."

"Then if you won't tell me what the problem is, tell her,” said Bochra, pointing towards the closed bedroom door. “She is falling to pieces, Tomalak. What do you want her to do? Leave the house? She is already entertaining the notion of it.”

"If she wants to take her leave, then it is her choice," Tomalak responded, Ael's heart falling to her toes as she began to back away from her hidden listening spot. Could it be true? Did he really not care whether or not she stayed or went?

"Elements, Tomalak," Bochra said, shocked. "Are you serious? You are speaking of someone whom you are supposed to love and cherish, but perhaps Ael was correct," he continued, Tomalak staring at the wall without further comment, at least until Bochra said: "Perhaps you really never loved her to begin with."

"How dare you!" Tomalak thundered.

"How dare _I_?" Bochra countered crossly, Ael shrinking away from the raised voices. "Why should Ael and I think differently? Stop and think about what you are doing to her, to this family, Tomalak. You are in a relationship now; you have a duty to everyone within it to openly communicate how you feel, and then take the necessary steps to work through the problem. You do not cause the other to feel unloved or shunned; frightened or distressed."

"I refuse to continue discussing this!"

“Only because you refuse to ever admit when you are wrong!”

"Elements; stop fighting! I'm sorry!" Ael's distressed cry shot down the hallway like a blast from a pistol, startling both men enough to momentarily quiet them. Bochra hurried past Tomalak in time to see Ael disappearing through the front door, an anguished cry left in her wake.

"Ael! Wait!" Bochra called out, racing after his distressed wife-to-be before she got too far away from him. Ael refused to turn back or even acknowledge Bochra, running hard even though she had nothing on her feet to protect her delicate soles from the slightly rocky terrain.

 _I have to get away_ , something within her mind screamed. _I can't stand the fighting, the screaming; I was so stupid to think that anyone on this damn planet could ever really care for me!_

Rational thought was suddenly no longer an option, Ael's mind consumed by thoughts of inadequacy and self-loathing, intense loneliness not far behind. The rain beat down on her as she ran, out of control down the path and through the downpour, her lungs screaming for mercy and her feet begging for relief from the sharpness of stones, but she ignored it all, desperate to flee from a place where she was no longer wanted. Or so she thought.

 _Air and Fire_ , Bochra thought as he continued to pursue, _slow down_! He had never seen her move quite so fast before! Adrenaline was fueling her, aiding in her escape from the home and from Tomalak, a love in her life that she thought was no more. "Ael! You must stop!"

The voice of her beloved, begging her to slow her frantic pace was lost on Ael's ears, her mind refusing to completely process the new information in the way that it normally would, certain that only pain and sorrow awaited her if she ceased to run. All at once a face flashed before Ael, that of her adopted father, General Movar, a man who would surely be able to shield her from the pain that was currently weighing so heavily upon her heart. He may have been one of the Empire's most elite, but he had never once failed to be there for her whenever she needed him. He was always there for her, to listen to and guide her, to sit with her quietly if that was all she needed to renew her sense of confidence. To Ael he was Father; protector, mentor, a nurturer; her strength when she otherwise had none.

 _I have to get to him_! she cried within her turbulent thoughts, surging forwards even though her lungs were aching for oxygen. _But you need a flitter to reach his home_ , a small, quiet voice in the back of her thoughts reminded. _No! I have to get to him! I'll find a way; I have to_!

The chase lasted several minutes, Bochra's pace dramatically slowing while Ael's only seemed to intensify the longer that he pursued her, the young woman soon leaving her beloved in the proverbial dust, causing him to lose sight of her when she disappeared around a bend and into a collection of trees and wild ferns.

"Ael!" he called out, sweat dripping down his temples to mingle with the rain already on his face. "Ael, where are you?"

Silence.

He called out again, much louder than before, and then he waited, hoping to catch sight of Ael as she returned to him, weeping openly and begging him to take her home. Nothing like that came to pass, the only answer he received was the ferocious howling of the wind, the rain descending harder than before. And, sighing sadly, Bochra turned and headed for home.

Come hell or high water he was going to find her, he only hoped that Tomalak would come to his senses long enough to aid in the search. If not, there just might be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Another ten minutes passed before Bochra made it home, the rain thundering down in torrents that limited his visibility to the point of blindness, the young Romulan admittedly frightened for the well-being of his beloved who was currently lost somewhere in the severe weather. Upset by the situation that had forced Ael to flee Bochra slammed the front door behind him upon entry, his steps squelching across the hardwood, the droplets of water showing where he'd once been, as he stalked down the hallway and towards the bedroom where Tomalak undoubtedly still was.

When Bochra entered the bedroom he found Tomalak standing near the window and staring out in silence, the same position that he had originally been in when Ael had fled. "I hope you are pleased with yourself," Bochra growled, fists clenched at his sides.

"Do not place the blame for Ael's leaving solely on my shoulders," Tomalak responded, much more calmly than he had been earlier, but still with a trace of defensiveness around the edges of his speech.

 _Why should I not_? Bochra thought, clenching his jaw tightly to prevent the words from escaping. "I am not going to argue blame at this time, Tomalak, not when Ael is lost somewhere in this storm."

"Ael will return," he said. "You know as well as I that this is purely a case of dramatics."

Bochra's fists began to clench and unclench at his sides and he stepped forwards. "I should knock you unconscious," Bochra growled, his voice lowering an octave deeper than his usual. "Yes, Ael has had her moments, but never like this. How is she supposed to feel when someone she loves treats her so callously? You glared at her all during mealtime; you spoke in one of the coldest voices I have ever heard when you addressed her; you forbade her from touching you, from using the special name that she chose especially for you when she realized how much she had come to care. She tried to make amends and take every ounce of blame for the entire day, and you all but spit on her for it. How in the great recesses of Hell should she have reacted, Tomalak?"

After a full minute of silence, Bochra folded his arms in annoyance. “Are you aware that, before she fled I had almost convinced her to come with me to speak with you, to try and settle this? The second she heard you in the throes of a tantrum, throwing this or banging that, I saw her shrink away, fear in her eyes. Do you _want_ Ael to fear you, Tomalak?” More silence, the air tenser than before. "You still cannot bear to lose this argument," he seethed. "Elements damn it all, Tomalak, admit you were wrong in how you handled the situation; help me find Ael before something happens to her out in this weather. Or do you not care if something happens to her?"

Without thinking Tomalak whirled around, striking out at Bochra who managed to block the incoming blow aimed squarely at his jaw. Apparently, Bochra had succeeded in, as Ael might say 'touching a nerve.'

"Of course I care if something happens to her, you idiot," Tomalak snapped, Bochra folding his arms tightly across his chest and flashing an expression of disbelief.

"Then start behaving like you do," Bochra retorted angrily. "Actions tend to speak more loudly than words. Being angry with your beloved _will_ happen, it is inevitable, but you must be willing to lay down your stubborn pride and work through the problem, especially if you helped contribute to it."

"It is not what I am used to," he said. "Is that what you wish for me to say?"

"It's a start. I can understand, from a commander's point-of-view that losing a battle is never an option, but that sort of thinking has no place within a relationship or a marriage. Sometimes, Tomalak, sometimes you must give in and admit that you were wrong. You and Ael both had a miserable day, you were both at fault, but she is someone who you are supposed to cherish above all else, and now she is lost in this storm and I do not yet know if I can look to you for assistance in searching for her. If someone finds her before we do -" His voice softened dramatically. "Do you have any idea what could happen? Do you know what will befall her should someone take notice of an exceptionally small human female, wandering the streets alone?"

A sickly feeling washed over Tomalak when he thought about what could very well happen to a non-native of this world who was caught wandering the unforgiving streets alone. It could be an ugly thing indeed. If a group of homeless ruffians was to stumble upon her, she might very well be raped, tortured to death for no other reason than the “fun” of it. And if she somehow made it to one of the main cities, though how she would he wasn't certain, then she could fall prey to an assailant sneaking up from behind her with a knife, slitting her throat before she even had the idea of someone being behind her, and that was also assuming that the authorities didn't take her into custody for simply being human.

"I know what could happen, Bochra," said Tomalak rather snappishly. "I do not need reminding."

"Then help me search," said Bochra, notes of pleading beginning to creep into his speech. "What is preventing you from saying yes?" he continued. Something in Tomalak's demeanor was beginning to waver; his eyes showed a hint of uncertainty; his posture indicative of a touch of anxiousness; his jaw-line tense as he fought to keep his current thoughts buried so deep that not even Bochra would have a hope in hell of finding them. "Tomalak, what is it? Tell me."

"I hesitate in my response because I-" He stopped, unwilling to use terms like "frightened," at least not yet, deciding on "I am apprehensive" instead, before continuing on. "Bochra, I am uncertain that I could control my emotional state if we happened upon a lifeless body." With those words spoken Tomalak turned away, refusing to speak further, his gaze falling upon a framed picture of Ael that rested on the nearby nightstand. Oh, how happy she looked, how utterly vibrant and full of life. If she was injured or killed because of how he had chosen to behave so coldly towards her…

This time when Bochra reached out, Tomalak allowed the contact, but just barely. Through the simple act of touching Tomalak's shoulder, Bochra was able to feel, subtly, the emotions that his once-commander was attempting, vehemently to keep hidden away. Anger swirled through Tomalak’s consciousness alongside regret, anxiety, fear; Bochra couldn’t remember a single point in time when Tomalak had ever, publically shown the majority of the emotions he could, now, read and sense within him.

It was a little unnerving to Bochra, though it was likely more so for Tomalak who tended to never drop his guard for any reason. Perhaps the action of allowing Bochra’s hand upon his shoulder was the only way, at least for the moment that Tomalak felt comfortable in revealing everything regarding his emotional state. It was easier to allow someone with the gift of touch telepathy to feel it than for Tomalak to speak it and for Bochra, for the moment, it was enough.

Finally, Bochra withdrew his hand and said,"I understand your fear, Tomalak; this scenario of having another whom I cherish beyond all reason is very new to me, too.”

“When was the last time you fought with her; when was the last time you made her flee?” After a moment, Tomalak sighed, admitting partial defeat. “This scenario of having another to love, while new to us both, is much easier for you to navigate through.”

“It’s because our personalities are different,” said Bochra. “Please, do not take what I am about to say in a callous manner, because it isn’t meant as such: You are allowing your militaristic traits, the mind of a warbird commander, to lead your steps, which then dictate your reactions.”

“Such ways are all I know,” said Tomalak, moving to the bed to sit. In his youth, Tomalak had trained religiously hard for the military career he, one day, aspired to have, but that training was as much mental, as physical.

“That may be true, but change _is_ possible.”

“ _How_?” The question was desperately blunt, Bochra returning with an answer that, while Tomalak knew was coming, he wished he didn’t have to hear.

“In this instance, Tomalak, it starts with you swallowing your own, foolish pride long enough to admit you were wrong in how you chose to handle the situation once Ael attempted to make amends for her own foolishness. You chose to gaze upon her as just another enemy, one that you had to triumph over in a battle that never needed fighting in the first place.”

“I “won” and yet I lost,” said Tomalak. A sigh. “I was petty, foolishly so.”

“Admitting it is a start,” said Bochra, nodding. “For now, we should both continue the search.” A roar of thunder shook the home; Tomalak suddenly spurred to action, heading towards the front door at a quick clip, Bochra just behind.

“Let us find, and then bring her home.”

…

 

Ael was further away from home than either Tomalak or Bochra could ever have predicted. After running until exhaustion had her tripping over her feet, succeeding in forcing her body to meet the hard ground, painfully, Ael had been content to huddle where she landed. Minutes that felt like hours slowly passed, the rain beating down on the tearful young woman who resigned her fate to remain curled up on the ground where she had fallen, cold, alone and with only her broken heart for company. The taste of blood was soon on her tongue, a trembling touch finding her lower lip bleeding.

The only thing that served to save her from, she was sure, drowning in a quickly forming puddle around her body, was the sound of a ground car in the distance. Shakily rising to her feet and staring down the deserted, rocky road Ael could see the faintest illumination of light swathing its way through the gloomy weather. At last the car was upon her, Ael’s arms wrapped tightly around her body, hair hanging limply around her face and partially obscuring her vision, but even so, she knew this wasn’t the ground car from her home by the sea.

When the back door swung open Ael hesitated, but forced her sore feet to carry her forwards so she could seek refuge in a warm, dry place even if only for a few moments. A partition blocked Ael’s view of the car’s driver for the first few minutes of her journey to, well, she wasn’t entirely sure where she was headed. When the partition fell away and the driver glanced back, Ael was momentarily startled by a pair of eyes that were as green as hers. She was so used to seeing brown eyes in this world, the occasional steely-grey; once she had even seen a Romulan with eyes the color of ale, but green?

Quickly, Ael raised her hand to hide the blood stain she knew had to be on her lips and ducked her head down further.

The woman in the driver’s seat noticed Ael’s eye color, as Ael had noticed hers, offering a friendly smile in an attempt to lessen the anxiety of the young woman huddled in the back.

“Vividly colored eyes are seldom seen these days,” she began, “to say nothing of hair the color of flame.” Ael remained silent, continuing to drip on the interior that she hoped wasn’t outrageously expensive. “My name is Sa’kara,” she said.

“Ael,” came a quiet response.

“Lovely. That isn’t a name you hear often; it’s about as rare as a green eyed Romulan.”

It was then that Ael became acutely aware of the fact that her hair, hanging around her face as well as plastered to it, was obscuring the fact that she lacked points on her ears and a certain V-shaped ridge on her forehead. True, some Romulans still lacked that, now, widely-expected ridge, but everyone had pointed ears. If she kept her head low, perhaps this woman wouldn’t find out that she was a human.

“Where are we going?” Ael dared to ask.

“I’m headed into the city,” said Sa’kara. “Do you have somewhere specific I can take you?” Ael was so quiet that Sa’kara felt compelled to extend an invitation. “If you have nowhere to stay…”

The invitation was left unfinished, Ael quietly insisting that the city was fine. “I have somewhere I can go, once I’m there,” she lied.

“Are you certain? This storm is only going to worsen I’m afraid; It isn’t the best evening to spend outside.”

 _I wouldn’t have much luck spending even a normal evening outside alone, not in the city_ , she mused quietly. If she dared go out and into the city alone, the instant someone spied her rounded ears, she would be done for. “I’ll be okay.”

“Forgive me if this is too forward, but you don’t seem to be doing well, now.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ael said sullenly. “If I find a call unit, I’ll call my father to come for me.” _Will I?_

“I can certainly drop you in front of one,” Sa’kara said. “Where is he located? Perhaps I can take you there.”

“He’s too far from here,” Ael sniffled, suddenly deciding that she would rather not give details. And then she decided to completely clam up, focused on staring at the puddle her dripping body had created on the upholstery, for the rest of the drive.

Sa’kara continued to chat, attempting to further ease Ael’s anxiety, having little effect. There was simply no interest in Ael “opening up” and confiding in someone she barely knew, and so quietly she remained, staring listlessly through the darkly tinted windows at the dreary weather.

The drive into the heart of the city took nearly an hour and a half to complete. Sa’kara was true to her word, pulling up beside a call unit, staring in her mirror, her window to the backseat, watching the seemingly invisible battle that was waging between Ael and her closely-guarded thoughts.

“Listen, I know whatever is wrong is most assuredly not my business, however, are you certain there is nowhere I can take you? Surely an inn is a more desirable location than standing in the middle of the city, in the rain?” Silence. “Do you have any intention of using the call unit, Ael?” Sa’kara’s voice was softer, gentler, almost soothing to the point Ael nearly burst into inconsolable tears.

Lifting her shoulders Ael opened the door, hesitating for a second before stepping out into the rain. “Thank you,” she said, stepping close to the call unit yet unable to do more. Instead of attempting (again) to convince Ael to be taken to a dryer, safer place, Sa’kara simply told Ael to take care of herself before driving away.

It took less than a few seconds for Ael to realize she was, now, painfully exposed to not only the harsh elements continuing to pour down but also to other Romulans, many of whom would gladly stick a knife in her back for the “crime” of being human.

Making sure her wet hair stayed covering her ears, not a particularly difficult feat since the soaked copper tendrils were plastered to her face and neck, Ael, after one final, quick glance at the call unit, turned and headed deeper into the city. Head low, the gaze of one eye on the ground, the other peeking out at the corner, Ael trudged along with a heavy heart, wondering what to do and where to go.

 _You should never have left home,_ a voice inside her head, spoke. _Even at the best of times, you and Tomalak can seriously butt heads. He would have come around by morning; don’t you know him better than that?_

“I thought I did,” mumbled Ael to her shoes as she walked, both eyes now on the ground at her feet since it was obvious that none of the few Romulans who were out in the city in the rain cared about her existence. To them, the people rushing to get away from the weather or merely striding quickly across the road to get to a place of business, Ael was just another citizen, slogging through the wet, going about her own business.

It wasn’t long before the wet, combined with the sudden bite of the air saw Ael shivering, the young woman wrapping her arms around bared arms as she walked – now jogged – towards a series of shops along a side street. At the last second, instead of slipping inside one of the shops, reveling in warmth and dryness, Ael slipped down an alleyway and around the back.

Moving quickly down the line of shops Ael spotted an awning in the distance, the drab green of the overhang wasn’t a particularly calming, inviting color but it was something to take refuge under for a while at least. Dampened, barely lifted spirits sank even lower when Ael saw the awning was slightly ripped, tattered in spots, a little hole allowing the rain to drip right through in the center.

Suddenly too weary to continue trudging through the chilly downpour, Ael sat beneath the awning and against the wall, as far in the corner as she could get, knees were drawn to her chest, arms around them, which is how she stayed until the grey, overcast day gave way to the blackness of an overcast, stormy evening.

Staring just to her left at a pock-marked wall, shivering against the cold, eyes brimming with tears, alone with all the “what if’s” of the day still fresh in her thoughts was more than Ael could bear, finally succumbing to burying her head in folded arms and weeping like a lost and frightened child.

“Why did I have to leave like that?” Ael whispered into her arms. “We could have worked things out; somehow, I know we could have…”

Around and around Ael’s thoughts went, the thought of being back home, curled up between Tomalak and Bochra as they watched the storm over the sea through the large bay windows in the sitting room, a fire in the fireplace if the air was just a bit too nippy for comfort; it only made her feel lower than she’d nearly ever been. Silently, she wondered if she would ever be able to go home again.

Ael was about to decide to cry herself off to sleep when a voice said, from just behind,

"Ael?"

The deep, familiar voice looming just behind her gave Ael pause from her quiet weeping though she refused to turn in acknowledgment. All she wanted was to be left alone with her misery, well, a part of her did; the other part wanted to be rescued and carted away back to her home by the Apnex Sea, to once again try and make amends with Tomalak.

The silent battle was won by the side that did not wish to be bothered, only left alone, Ael vocalizing her wish through her tears. "Please, I just want to be left alone with my misery."

Galen stepped back in surprise upon hearing how broken his adopted sister's voice sounded, her words rang sorely unfamiliar to his ears, the fiery spark and vibrant personality that always seemed to follow her was now gone, extinguished like a candle's flame by an unsuspecting gust of breath. It was very unsettling.

"That is the last thing I am going to do," he promised, striding forwards to Ael's side, allowing himself to drop down to one knee, reaching out to lay a hand protectively on her shoulder. "What has happened? Did something happen at your home?"

Ael could barely respond coherently to his questions, resigning herself to sobbing pitifully where she sat huddled on the cold, wet ground. "I don't know what to do," she finally said.

"You are coming home with me," he said seriously, slowly helping Ael get to her feet though she had difficulty standing, and it was then that he also took notice of the cut on her lip and scrape on her cheek. "Ael, you must tell me what happened. Who hurt you?"

"I-I slipped and fell," she answered. "And my feet are hurting because I was running without shoes on, and the paths were rocky. I'm s-sorry, Galen."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assured her. "Come. I will take you home with me."

"Is…Father home?" she asked quietly, suddenly remembering her earlier thoughts in regards to finding a way to go to him.

"He is," Galen confirmed. "Perhaps you will be able to tell him what has happened, hmm? Now let us get you home." Ael did not respond, leaning her weight against her brother as she took her first step forwards, wincing in pain when her sore foot touched the ground. On her second step she stumbled, Galen's strong hold on her the sole reason why she didn't fall to the ground. Without a word he reached down and scooped her up, Ael offering no protest in regards to being carried and content to do little more than place her head wearily on his shoulder and sigh. She barely even glanced over when she was placed in the flitter, her restraints buckled, Galen settling himself in the pilot’s seat and then sending a transmission to home, alerting them that he had found Ael deep in the city, alone and frightened.

The entire journey, from the city to the general’s estate was a quiet one, Ael slumping wearily in the second seat of the flitter, her head resting uncomfortably on the window as she stared out in silence, an expression of great despondency in her eyes. Her thoughts were so confused, so full, but her heart had never felt so empty.

Only when her father’s home came into view did Ael finally speak, and it was only a few words and to no one in particular. “I don’t know what to do,” she mumbled into the window, her brother’s hand settling comfortingly on her shoulder in response. Galen didn’t like what he saw when he stared at his adopted sister, a young woman so small and afraid that he could almost convince himself he was staring at a young child, one who had just lost her family and was now feeling incredibly confusing loneliness and loss.

It was somewhat disturbing to see her so broken. Galen landed the flitter as quickly as he dared in the pouring rain, helping Ael from the craft since she seemed to be unable to work her safety restraints and, as he had in the city, lifted her into his arms to carry inside the instant he saw her stumble forwards.

When Galen entered the home Movar hurried forwards, N’alae, his wife, beside him. D’elon was standing several paces behind, quietly watching the scene unfold.

“We’re home, sister,” Galen said quietly, Ael unable to offer a response. Her wet, tangled hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes were rimmed with red; dried blood ran from lip to chin, staining it muddy.

“Oh, Ael,” N’alae said, Ael’s lower lip trembling when she heard her adoptive mother’s voice. “Where did you say she was, Galen?”

“I discovered her in a back alleyway,” he said. “She was sitting on the ground and weeping, seeking refuge from the storm beneath the tattered awning of an old shop. As for what happened to see her in such a location alone, as well as in such deplorable condition- I honestly do not know. She barely spoke of anything to me.”

“Now what has happened here?” The sound of Movar’s voice pulled Ael’s attention away from staring at the rank markings on Galen’s uniform’s collar, her pained gaze soon meeting her father’s concerned one though it was also full of comfort. Her father’s fingertips gently brushed the scrape on her cheek, and he frowned when he saw the blood on her lip.

“She told me she tripped and fell,” Galen said, his tone indicative that he didn’t buy her tale. “I am not as certain of it. She was rather deep into the city, Father; I am concerned that someone may have harmed her. The soles of her feet are also damaged, but I believe her when she says she was running without shoes on.”

Ael had always preferred going barefoot around the home, even outside. If something had happened to cause her to flee for her life or her sanity; she would not have stopped to put shoes on her feet before making a dash for freedom.

“I fell, Daddy,” Ael said, her voice so quiet that he almost missed the words. “I swear that’s what happened, please, believe me.” Suddenly she was distraught, her eyes flicking from Galen to her father, to her mother and even to D’elon who she had only just noticed in the background.

Movar found his daughter’s behavior beyond concerning, her small frame wracked with trembles, breathing shallow as she fought to take a breath. It was time for a private talk, somewhere much quieter.

“Ael, hush,” he said, drawing her close to his side, protectively when she slipped from her brother’s arms. “I believe you, my winged one,” he promised, stroking his hand over her tangled hair. “If you say you tripped and fell, then that is what happened.”

Ael quickly glanced up, tears spilling out of her eyes, negative thoughts bombarding her further.

_I feel like such a horrible burden. He is a noble Romulan general; he is courageous, strong,  powerful; he is everything I’m not. Do I even deserve the care of anyone here? What is wrong with me? Why is my mind such a mess?_

But even through her jumbled, chaotic thoughts, Ael couldn’t bear to leave her father’s side, clinging tightly to his tunic like her life depended on it. The only reason she left his side at all was due to her fierce shivering from her soaked clothes and chilled body.

Gentle coaxing soon saw Ael away from her father’s side, though she didn’t want to be, into a spare room with an adjoining bath, where her mother spent time caring for her, tending to the injuries on Ael’s feet, the scrape on her cheek, her cut lip, before finally drawing a warm bath for her daughter to relax in. Ael was cold and weary when she stepped into the tub after her mother had tended her, sinking down into the comforting warmness until only her head was above the water.

For a moment Ael nearly burst into tears; the water so warm that it reminded her of Tomalak’s natural body heat, which, like the warmness that presently surrounded her was easily a comfort when she was in a bad way. They would snuggle up on the couch in the little sitting room, staring out through the large, bay windows that overlooked the Apnex Sea; they would never have to say a single word to one another, simply being in the company of the other, was enough.

With a heavy, trembling sigh Ael wondered if she would ever feel Tomalak’s kisses again, or even feel his arms around her, strong and reassuring. Would she ever hear his voice again, his laugh; what would she do if he turned away from her, walking away from her and Bochra without bothering to look back over his shoulder?

It would be devastation beyond belief. Ael soaked in the warm water for the better part of an hour, stepping out only when her once, warm and comforting refuge began to cool. Wrapped in a cozy towel Ael stood near the window, looking out into the night, listening to the heavy rains falling down. The wail of a storm bird in the distance prompted further feelings of sadness, the bird’s call reflecting Ael’s on misery by the sheer desperation of its cry.

 _Maybe it’s lonely too,_ she thought sadly, turning away from the window to dress in the fresh clothing that had been laid out for her, also a slow and hesitant affair. A dress in blue and black, a hint of purple rested on the bed, Ael sighing sadly when she lifted it up. On any other day, this particular dress might have been seized from the closet without a second thought; on any other day. On this night the colors served to reflect on the broken, battered and bruised state of her heart.

Once dressed Ael resigned herself to sitting on the bed, fiddling with a loose thread on the quilt, every now and then startling when a rumble of thunder was loud enough to shake the home. Ael stayed where she was until her mother reappeared, another twenty minutes later.

“How are you feeling, a’rhea?” Sitting beside her daughter N’alae stroked a motherly hand over Ael’s hair, wrapping her arms around the saddened girl when the tears began.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ael choked out. “Why was I so stupid? I’ve ruined everything.”

“Hush now,” N’alae said soothingly. “Tell me what’s happened.”

It took three minutes for Ael’s tears to calm enough, to where she could speak in a coherent sentence and even then, the words were difficult to form.

“Tomalak and I had a fight,” she began, sniffling. “A-and I did something so stupid.”

“What began the disagreement?” her mother asked.

“We woke up,” Ael answered brokenly, instantly sparking insight. “We just seemed to be on each other’s nerves from the start of the day, and I don’t know why.”

“Sometimes, my dear Ael, such instances are inevitable. Did the two of you sit down with one another and communicate how you were feeling?”

“No,” Ael admitted, quickly adding on, “but I tried to make amends. Tomalak just wouldn’t have it.” The tears were beginning again, closing off her throat, making it difficult to breathe. “I tried, Mother,” she insisted, “I really did. Toma was just so angry with me.” Ael went on to admit her earlier failing of sneaking into Tomalak’s work room, fiddling with his projects, while accidentally causing harm to another, something she regretted with severe intensity.

N’alae knew of Tomalak the way most military personnel, in one way or another, seemed to: He was prone to holding a grudge for excessively long periods of time, for being especially unforgiving and callous to someone who had wronged him. Yes, he tended to take care of his own, but he wasn’t known for leniency or softness. Unfortunately, it seemed, at least to N’alae that Tomalak had extended his militaristic behaviors into his intimate relationship, something that was quite often destructive even without meaning to be.

“I think we should place a call to your home,” said N’alae. “I’m certain that no matter the disagreements that Tomalak is worried about where you’ve gone, to say nothing of Bochra.” 

“I-I can’t call,” said Ael. “What if Toma picks up the call? What if just the sight of me makes him even more disgusted with me than he already is?”

“There is much to work through it would seem,” her mother responded. “I will place the call, Ael.”

“Okay,” Ael agreed quietly. “Would it be okay if I talked to Daddy? I feel too shaky to stand.”

After another gentle squeeze, N’alae rose to her feet and left the room, instantly greeted by a few pairs of anxious eyes when she stepped into the sitting room to fetch Ael’s father.

“How is she?” Galen asked. “Were you able to find out what happened?”

“Ael is quite shaken in spirit, saddled with a heart she feels is broken,” N’alae began.

“What did Tomalak do?” Galen demanded. He knew all about the commander’s militaristic traits, too.

“From what I understand,” N’alae said ignoring her son’s sudden ferocity, “both Ael and Tomalak awoke in especially foul moods this morning. Earlier in the afternoon, there was accidental breakage of a possession, which sparked further fury. Ael shared that she attempted to make amends, however, Tomalak refused to have any of it. The situation continued to degrade, Ael fleeing when Tomalak and Bochra settled into an angry, verbal debate. She feels unloved and sorely unwelcome at her home, and is convinced that Tomalak is going to turn his back on her and Bochra, permanently.”

With each word out of his mother’s mouth, Galen became increasingly more agitated. “When is that man going to differentiate between commanding a warship and being a part of an intimate relationship? I want an honest answer: Was he the one who hurt her? If he _dared_ to harm her, I don’t care what Tomalak is to this Empire or what rank he holds; if he hurt my sister _I will end him_.”

“Your desire to protect Ael and her honor are well-intentioned, Galen,” N’alae said, “however, tread carefully when forming assumptions. I am convinced that Ael’s injury was indeed the result of falling. Tomalak may have much to learn, concerning being involved in an intimate relationship, one day, marriage union, but it’s fairly widely known that he will not harm a woman.”

“While he could indeed stand a drastic adjustment to his attitude whilst home,” Movar agreed, “what your mother has stated, is fact: There have been many instances where the commander has outright refused to deal with prisoners of the female persuasion especially if they are the extremely stubborn, resistant type. He would not have harmed Ael this way.”

Galen nodded once, accepting (barely) what was said.

“I was going to place a call to her home,” N’alae said, raising a hand to signal silence when she could see Galen about to speak further, likely to insist that he be the one to do it, to be the one to “speak some sense” into Tomalak, or perhaps even slip in a mild threat. “I’m certain both Tomalak and Bochra are concerned for her safety.”

“And if they wish to come here?” Galen was unable to check his defensiveness.

“Then they will be allowed to do so. If Tomalak is still agitated, however, it may be best he waits until first sun, but Bochra is most welcome.” And then she turned towards her husband. “Ael asked for you to come to her.”

“Understood,” he said, vacating the sitting room to tend to his daughter’s seemingly shattered spirit.

“I will return soon,” N’alae said, excusing herself away and to the call unit. The call was put through, seconds elapsing before connection, Bochra’s worried face appearing.

“Ael?” he asked breathlessly, wiping his hand over his face to prevent further rain water from needlessly dripping into his eyes. “Please tell me you have her.”

There was no mistaking the urgency of the young man’s tone: He had most certainly been worried, excruciatingly so by the looks of it. “Yes, she is here. Galen was the one who found her.”

“Where? Is she injured?”

“Galen stumbled upon her in a back alleyway, deep into the city. Unfortunately, there was a minor injury, however nothing to be concerned with,” she said, attempting to reassure and ease his worry. “Running over rocky ground took a toll on the soles of her feet, and she told me at one point she fell, which scraped her cheek and split her lower lip.”

 _It sounds like something to be concerned with_! Bochra almost shouted, his severe worry scaling down by a fraction when N’alae assured him that all injuries had been tended to, Ael had soaked in a warm bath, and was now in fresh clothing and talking with her father.

“May we come to her?” Bochra asked. While under the assumption it was all right to hop back into the flitter and make a beeline for the general’s estate, Bochra still felt it best, to ask.

“You may, yes,” she answered. “As for Tomalak, I would like to speak with him, but before I do I would like your personal opinion: Has his earlier, volatile attitude, settled?”

“It has,” Bochra said. “Tomalak and I had an extended discussion much earlier, one that escalated into shouting, though it served as an outlet for him to get his concerns out into the open, where they should have been, much earlier. We only returned from another search for Ael, minutes ago, and I was about to place a call to you, for help with searching, only moments before yours came through.”

While it was good to hear that Tomalak’s attitude had settled, N’alae wished to see for herself just how calm the commander had become. If she sensed even a touch of hostility, he was going to come nowhere near her daughter.

“I wish to see for myself, and to speak with him, please,” she said, Bochra nodding before hurrying away and, momentarily, out of sight.

In the bedroom Bochra found Tomalak pulling on a dry tunic. “She’s at her father’s estate,” Bochra blurted.

Tomalak’s eyes widened. “I heard the com,” he said. “Was it her father?”

“Mother. One of her sons, Galen, stumbled upon Ael while in the city.”

“In the _city_?” Tomalak repeated, dumbfounded. “How in Fire’s name did she manage to get that far away from home?”

“I don’t know,” Bochra said. “However there was a minor injury.”

Heart jumping from his side and into his throat, Tomalak dreaded the next words out of Bochra’s mouth, slightly relieved when the other man told him that the injuries had been easily tended, Ael also, now, clean and dry.

“That isn’t everything,” Bochra continued. “N’alae wishes to speak with you. She -” A pause. “There is a possibility she may not allow you to come with me, to be with Ael.”

“She has no _right_ to dictate such a thing,” he hissed, anger rising.

“She is merely concerned for her daughter,” Bochra said quietly. “She asked me if your earlier mood had settled, I told her, yes, but she wishes to see for herself. I swear to you, Tomalak; I could feel her desire to keep Ael safe. When you speak with her I urge you to remain calm. If she detects any upset in you…”

“Noted,” he said stiffly, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, before stepping out of the room and heading towards the waiting call. The short walk to the call unit was spent with Tomalak in preparation to have flawless conduct, also thankful that it hadn’t been General Movar who had called. That would have been the world’s worst verbal lashing, Tomalak was sure.

Arriving at his destination Tomalak sat, staring straight ahead and at Ael’s mother, attempting to keep his features more relaxed than he felt like. And then he thought of Ael, safe, dry and warm and no longer lost in the storm, true relief flooding over him in a rush.

“I’m going to be succinct with you, Tomalak,” N’alae said, a hint of sternness present in her otherwise softly spoken words. “Do you love Ael?”

“I do,” he answered.

“Then, tell me: Why does she feel as if you do not? Why is her spirit shattered, her fire dim; why does she feel like you are gone, never to return?”

Tomalak found it difficult to disclose the true reason, attempting to swallow his Romulan pride so his admittance could make its way out into the open. N’alae wanted a certain, precise answer and she wanted Tomalak to love Ael enough, to be able to give it.

 _I’ve been a complete idiot,_ he thought. _That’s why_. Only when N’alae quirked a brow to indicate she would appreciate an answer, Tomalak finally spoke the truth, and while it hurt to be so open, he knew it needed to be done. “Because I’ve been a damned fool,” he said, his upset turned inward. “I held onto my anger out of pettiness, out of a need to “win”; only there could be no victors. I bore a grudge against her, which I know, now, was a mistake, and I regret it. _Fiercely_.” A sigh. “I know I have been making a great many mistakes, Madam, but the idea of having a cherished beloved… It is all still so new to me.”

“Though she may not be here to hear you, you do her honor with your admittance, Tomalak,” she said. “I am certain she will want to hear those words, as well as others.”

“I will tell her all of it,” he promised.

“See that you do,” she said, adding, when Tomalak’s countenance was suddenly one of great worry, “this situation _is_ amendable.”

“I caused my beloved to think I despised her; I made her think I was going to turn and walk away. _How_ could I have…?”

“Relationships take hard work,” she said seriously. “Disagreements are inevitable; what is important is how you handle them. It is harder for some than for others, to learn the best way to defuse anger and tension, but it is not impossible.”

“Then I will do it,” he vowed, setting his jaw in determination. “I will do it for Ael, for Bochra; I will do it for our family.”

“For now, however, I think she would greatly appreciate the two of you making your way here. You may use one of the guest rooms for the night, so you aren’t forced to return home in the storm, which I fear is only going to worsen.”

The call was quickly completed and Tomalak bolted from his chair, calling out for Bochra while throwing open the front door in haste. It was time to bring the family back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Barely thirty minutes had passed between when Tomalak had dropped the call with N’alae, to when his flitter began to touch down out front of the general’s estate. The journey typically took an hour.

Galen was waiting near one of the front windows, calling out when the flitter touched down, “They have arrived.”

N’alae joined her son by the front door, Movar making his way out of the nearby guest room, to join them. “Ael is resting,” he said, “very nearly asleep.”

“It isn’t surprising,” Galen said, opening the front door at the sound of boots squelching through the mud. “Ael is likely exhausted from this entire ordeal. Are you really certain it was a good idea to allow Tomalak to come here?”

Before N’alae could respond, Bochra and Tomalak reached the house, Tomalak far more anxious to see Ael than Galen could have guessed. Instead of wiping his boots, Tomalak took - _tore_ them off at the front door, leaving them outside.

“Ael,” he began, uncharacteristically allowing his anxiousness to show, “where is she?”

“She is resting,” said N’alae, quickly shooting Galen, who had been about to speak, a pointed look, telling him to tread carefully if he spoke.

“Ael is very nearly asleep,” Galen said shortly. “Exhausted by, well, I’m certain you know _exactly_ why my sister is in such a deplorable state.”

So much for treading carefully.

Tomalak took instant notice of the unforgiving tone that Galen used, momentarily forgetting his earlier, internal promise to not engage her brother, someone whom he knew was fiercely protective.

“You do not wish me here, do you, Galen,” Tomalak said as calmly as he could manage.

“No,” said Galen shortly, his stance straightening.

“ _Too bad_ ,” said Tomalak. “I am here and I am _not_ leaving.”

From the other room with the door slightly ajar, Ael had heard the front door open, her eyes filling with tears when she heard Tomalak’s urgency to find her. With great care she took to her feet, hobbling due to residual soreness in her soles, making it out into the hall the instant the confrontation hit its peak.

“Oh, you think that’s your call, do you?” said Galen, stepping forwards until he was almost nose to nose with Tomalak.

“I most certainly do. You will not keep me from the woman whom I love.”

Galen snorted. “ _Love_ ; I don’t think you have any real idea of what that word means. If you did -”

“Tread carefully, Galen,” Tomalak growled low. “Insulting one’s honor is often a _deadly_ mistake.”

Ael stepped into the room, leaning against the entryway for support. Only Bochra saw her enter. “Ael…”

The quietly spoken name forced all attention to the entryway, Ael attempting to step forwards and nearly falling from the soreness of her soles. Tomalak broke away from Galen without another word, catching Ael in his arms, and then holding her tight.

“I am so sorry, dear one,” he said, holding her close in case someone dared think of ripping her away. “I regret ever harming you with my petty foolishness.”

Bochra was quickly beside Ael and Tomalak, N’alae moving away from the door to usher the trio into the bedroom where Ael had been resting. Privacy was no doubt needed at this time, for talking, for weeping in one another’s arms, for curling up together to rest and beginning to repair a bond that had seen its foundation so recently cracked.

Sitting on the bed Tomalak was content to hold Ael as close as he could, breathing in her scent, reveling in the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body. “To think I almost lost you,” he said, Ael tearing up at the inflictions of despair within his tone. “I am sorry for the pain I caused you,” he said, Ael pulling away to look into his eyes, her heart catching when she saw the wetness. “I should never have allowed my stubborn pride to get in the way of my love for you; I should have never caused you to feel afraid or unloved. I never will again, Ael. _Ever_.”

“I’m sorry for my part in everything, too. There were some things I did, earlier in the day that I wish I could take back. I love you, Toma,” she whispered, leaning up to secure a kiss that was oh, so eagerly returned, and then Ael turned to reach out for Bochra, inviting him in for a kiss, too, and then into a hug that had the three of them holding tightly to one another for the rest of the night.

 

…

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear, a blue sky giving no signs of the previous day’s intensely horrible weather, not even a wisp of cloud in sight as songbirds flitted here and there, twittering brightly, urging those who were still in bed, out.

Unlike the previous night that saw Ael nearly lower than she’d ever been, she was now among the most content; happily snuggled up between Tomalak and Bochra in the large bed, feeling their warmth and love, knowing the previous day was forgiven and (mostly) forgotten. It took a great deal of urging by the twittering songbirds to rouse them from their comfortable places in bed; not even the azure and gold mottled songbird on the windowsill directly outside could rouse them out of bed with a single song.

Snuggled closely to Tomalak, feeling Bochra cuddled into her from behind, Ael mumbled, blissfully, sleepily that they really should get up to greet the day. Tomalak opened his eyes halfway, making no moves to leave the warmth of the bed.

“In a minute,” said Tomalak, combing his fingers through her hair. “Let’s make it five.” And he closed his eyes again.

Five minutes turned into ten, twenty; no one made even the smallest hint of movement until a light rapping on the door made Ael say, “Who is it?” with a yawn, finally moving, alongside Bochra, to sit up while Tomalak went to see who was at the door. “Who was it?” asked Ael when the door was closed.

“One of the house servants,” said Tomalak, stretching his arms above his head. “First meal will be served in half an hour.

“A hot breakfast is the only reason why I’m not getting back into bed,” said Ael, adding, “only barely, though.”

A quick shower and change of clothing later, the trio was headed to breakfast, the delicious smells from the dining room wafting down the corridor, Ael closing her eyes and sniffing the air appreciatively.

“Something tells me she smells the hotcakes,” said Bochra with a smile. It felt nice to see her so happy again.

“As long as there is hava nut syrup,” said Ael, “everything will be perfect.”

Everything was perfect. Over her stack of hotcakes and hot hava but syrup, a bowl of fresh fruit on the side, her standard glass of ihor berry juice next to her water glass, Ael gave Galen who sat just across the way, a smile that said she was doing well, eyes creasing in a way that showed thankfulness for his worry the previous evening.

After breakfast, the trio took themselves out for a leisurely stroll through the back gardens; the comfortably warm air, the clear blue sky, many seasonal flowers in bloom in shades of orange, gold and yellow; it was a perfectly wonderful place to meander around, Ael content to move slowly since her feet were still a bit tender from the past day’s incident.

“It’s a rather lovely day,” said Tomalak, breaking the calm silence, Ael pausing to look at a nearby bush that had been rustling and was now softly chirping. A cinnamon colored llurrh poked her feline-shaped head out and mewl-chirped happily, twitching her long, floppy ears before disappearing back into the leaves.

“Vala is enjoying the weather, too,” said Ael, moving away from the still-chirping bush, the hint of a tail now peeking out beneath.

The stroll concluded out by the pond, Vala having come out of the bush to rub against Ael’s legs before playfully stalking around the pond’s edge, mewling happily at the brightly colored fish that lived in the perfectly clear water. Ael sat on a stone bench overlooking the pond and fish, Tomalak and Bochra to either side. Several minutes of silence, calm as before, passed by, Ael thinking of the best way to broach the topic of the previous evening, Tomalak beginning it before she could decide how best to start.

“My dear Ael,” he began, reaching to take her hand, “I want you to know how much I love and cherish you; please know that I am deeply regretful for what transpired yesterday. There should never have been as much anger as was displayed; I should have spoken to you about-” Tomalak paused, glancing up at Bochra who offered a nod of support. “I should have spoken about how I was feeling, something I am not used to doing with the majority of people.”

Fighting the urge to weep, Ael reached up to lay a hand on Tomalak’s cheek, caressing gently. “I also regret yesterday,” she said. “Waking up on the wrong side of the bed happens, but I took out how I was feeling, on you. That wasn’t okay; there was also no reason for me to be poking through your workroom, though knocking one of your projects to the floor really was an accident,” said Ael, her voice softening sadly.

“The damage is more easily fixed than I let on,” said Tomalak. “I also know it was an accident,” he said with a sigh. “I remember throwing the spanner down in my anger, and it wasn’t on the table that it landed; it landed on the floor, a short distance from the table, exactly where you tripped. My behavior towards you both,” he continued, glancing up at Bochra, “was unacceptable. If you’ll have it, I give you both my word that I will try harder than I have been to communicate exactly how I am feeling.”

“No more throwing things at the wall, either,” said Ael. “That was a bit unnerving.”

“Noted,” said Tomalak. “An old habit that I picked up from my father, but it is a habit that I will break. I have no desire to frighten or unsettle you or Bochra. That is not what I want our relationship to be based around.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Ael. “I’ll work on some of my own issues, too. Sometimes, I know I can be a bit dramatic without meaning to. Last night; I shouldn’t have taken off running like that.” Turning to face Bochra, Ael took his hand. “When you came after me, yelling through the rain for me to stop, I should have. Instead, I chose to keep running, and then I ended up in a ground car with someone I didn’t know, bound for the city. Once there, all I could focus on was keeping my head down, at least one eye watchful.”

“That wasn’t a particularly safe thing,” said Bochra. “However, neither I nor Tomalak can blame you for running the way you did, especially when your past is taken into account. Let’s not allow it to happen again, all right?”

“It won’t,” said Ael hopeful she could keep such a promise if she became overwhelmed by a spat in the future. “At least, I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“The next quarrel that comes, and one inevitably will,” said Tomalak, “I give you my word that I will do my best to see it worked through with as little fuss as possible. If you need some space, I will give it, if you wish to talk, then I will do so. Never again will I treat you so coldly, nor you,” he said to Bochra.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Ael. “I definitely feel better, much more relieved.”

“As do I,” said Bochra, Tomalak’s shoulders sagging slightly, like a great weight had been lifted.

“I think,” began Ael, reaching out for Bochra’s hand, and then for Tomalak’s, giving each a squeeze, “it’s time to go home.”

And with a kiss between Ael and Tomalak, Bochra and Ael, the trio rose from the bench and, still holding hands, walked from the garden.


End file.
